Uma Segunda Oportunidade para Amar
by Juli-chan
Summary: Kagome tem uma decisão suicida, e Inuyasha descobri seus verdadeiros sentimentos ... * completa* ^^\/


Oiee!!! Tudo bem? (peguei a mania da Dai) ... Como estou sem idéias (mais uma vez) .... resolvi fazer mais uma tradução!!! Esse é o primeiro fic do Inuyasha que traduzo! A verdadeira autora se chama Sheyla K-chan Tenho a autorização dela ^^! Boa Leitura !!  
  
Uma Segunda Oportunidade para Amar...  
  
Autora - Sheyla K-chan  
  
Tradução - Juli-chan  
  
Inspirada nos episódios 47 e 48  
  
Inuyasha sempre ficava velando o sono de Kagome ... mais desta também caiu no sono, mas Kagome não consegui dormir ... ainda que ela e Inuyasha tivessem se entendido não podia aceitar a idéia de que ele ainda amava Kikyou ...  
  
Tinha muita vontade de chorar e silenciosamente entrou no bosque em busca de um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinha .  
  
Se senta ao pé de uma arvore e encosta sua cabeça em seus joelhos e começa a pensar...  
  
"Não foi minha culpa ter chegado aqui, mas por minha culpa os fragmentos se dispersaram, eu disparei a flecha justo onde estava os fragmentos ... se não tivesse feito isso ... jamais teria me apaixonado por Inuyasha ... não vejo sentido nenhum em está aqui, se Naraku ficar com a pérola, se Miroku for absorvido pelo buraco negro ... isso não é meu assunto, não pertence a mim o tempo, mas agora fazem parte da minha vida ... o melhor seria morrer ... já não haveria mais sofrimento..."  
  
Nisso aparece Naraku ...  
  
- Haha Haha ... O que temos aqui ...  
  
Kagome nem sequer o olha ... Naraku abri sua mão e encontra a pérola quase completa, em sua outra mão se forma uma bola de energia, estava pronto para matar Kagome mas ela nem sequer se movia, não lhe importava...  
  
- O que acontece jovenzinha, não vai se defender?  
  
- Não ...  
  
Do outro lado do bosque as orelhas de Inuyasha vibraram, sentiu o perigo por perto e foi em busca de Kagome e quando por fim a encontrou ... as serpentes de Kikyou o amarraram em uma arvore e por mais que gritasse parecia que nada o escutava...  
  
- Que passa mulher ... por que não chama a Inuyasha? Acaso já morreu?  
  
- Não ... a verdade é que não me importo com o que acontecerá comigo ... pode me matar ... está me fazendo um favor ...  
  
- Kagome?!!? O que aconteceu ? Ficou louca...  
  
Quanto mais Inuyasha gritava parecia não ser escutado ...  
  
- Eu sou a causa de tudo isso, Inuyasha nem sequer me ama ... eu creio que ... de qualquer modo estando ao seu lado ou em minha época sem ele só irei sofrer ... assim faça-me um favor ... mate-me ... já não quero saber de nada disso ... não quero ver Inuyasha e Kikyou juntos de novo ... não suportaria...  
  
- Mas que menina estúpida ... como se nós ainda se amasse...  
  
Kikyou estava sentada em cima arvore em que Inuyasha estava amarrado .  
  
- Kikyou!...  
  
- Haha Inuyasha ... não sente o perigo que está para acontecer com aquela menina e não vai fazer nada? ... sabe ... ela sentiu o mesmo daquela vez que te beijei, mas ... pelo visto ela agora não se importa com o que passa contigo nem com os demais...  
  
- ... e a culpa de que ela se sinta assim é minha ...  
  
- Sim , é um tonto ... não sei como pode pensar que sinto algo por ti...  
  
- Que?... Não é assim?  
  
- Claro que não ... eu deixei de te amar a muito tempo Inuyasha ... e esse sentimento nunca voltará ... agora, ficará sozinho ... sem eu ... e sem aquela menina ... já que eu estou morta e ela está a ponto de está também ... esses homens se não fossem tão inúteis e pudessem definir seus sentimentos ...  
  
- Kagome ...  
  
- Que? Agora que disse que não sinto nada por ti, decidiras por ela? Um pouco homem...  
  
- Não quero que Kagome morra ... não quero perde-la.  
  
Enquanto isso ... Naraku e Kagome  
  
- Será um prazer para mim te matar ... não quer se despedir de Inuyasha?  
  
Naraku olha para ele na arvore, Kagome também olha mas não ver nada.  
  
- Somente ... queria poder abraça-lo ... e dizer ...  
  
- Chega de conversinhas !! Melhor acabarmos com isso de uma vez!  
  
- Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
- É inútil Inuyasha ela não te escuta ...  
  
- Kikyou ... por que ... por que está fazendo isso?  
  
- Por diversão ... não fui feliz em minha vida e não quero que você seja...  
  
- Sua egoísta ... Kagome ... tenho que salva-la...  
  
Nisso Naraku incrementa a bola de energia e envia em Kagome  
  
- Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee....  
  
Nisso as serpentes soltam Inuyasha que tem os olhos cheios de lágrimas e ira, Kikyou e Naraku desaparecem e Inuyasha corre para onde está o corpo de Kagome ...  
  
- Kagome ... por que ....  
  
- Inuyasha ... perdoa-me ... agora poderá ficar ao lado de Kikyou sem te que se preocupar comigo ... somente quero que ... saibas ... que eu te amo...  
  
- KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome morre nos braços de Inuyasha que com lágrimas nos olhos segue chamando-a ... sem crer que ela estava morta ...  
  
- Inuyasha ... Inuyasha o que foi?  
  
Inuyasha abri os olhos, Shipoo o acordou ...  
  
- Inuyasha o que...  
  
- Onde está a Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha se levanta de um salto e vai atrás de Kagome , que a encontra na mesma àrvore do sonho, dormindo.  
  
- Kagome ...  
  
Inuyasha a toma nos braços e de seus olhos brotam lágrimas ao sentir a respiração de Kagome...  
  
Ela desperta, seus olhos estão cansados ... como tivesse passado a noite chorando ...  
  
- Inuyasha ... me perdoa ...  
  
- Não Kagome... perdoa a mim .. por não definir meus sentimentos a tempo ... não quero voltar a perde-la .. não me importa se Kikyou sacrificou sua vida por mim ... graças a ti a vida me deu uma nova oportunidade ... e não quero desperdiça-la ... quero está a seu lado ...  
  
Kagome não entendia o que ele quis dizer com "Não quero te perder de novo..." mas ela escutava as palavras de Inuyasha que a deixava muito feliz.  
  
- Eu também quero está junto de ti Inuyasha ...  
  
Kagome rodeia o pescoço de Inuyasha e se beijam apaixonadamente.  
  
Fim!  
  
^^ Oiee !!! A quanto tempo hein? Esta serva é um fracasso como escritora --' Resolvi mudar o final (espero que ela não me mate --"), no original a ultima frase era "e vocês devem saber o que acontece depois" para "e se beijaram apaixonadamente " Acho que ficou legal ! Me digam se deixo assim mesmo ^^  
  
Sheyla K-chan - Obrigada por ter cedido seu fic para esta serva traduzir !!! Ele é muito Kawaii!  
  
Madam Spooky - Obrigada pelo apoio !!!! Vem mais por ai (hohohohoho)  
  
Dai - Obrigada pelo apoio ! Demorou um pouquinho, mas tá ai (risada raposa - hohohohoho)  
  
Déa - Te doluuuuu!!!! Minha amigona :*  
  
Bom até a próxima tradução, prometo não demorar muito !  
  
Um cheiro  
  
Juli-chan 


End file.
